Line of Durin
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: This is just a little one-shot about the moment when Thorin goes to Dis to tell her he wants Fili and Kili to come with him. Also has some Dis and Fili and Dis and Kili moments.


AN: Here is another little one-shot. Hope everyone enjoys this!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of The Hobbit; it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein.

Thorin rides the pony up to the house before him. Climbing down, he attaches the reins to a pole in front of the house. Thorin looks at the house, sighing, dreading the conversation he's about to have. He walks up to the door and knocks, not having to wait long before it is opened.

"Thorin," the black-haired dwarf woman greet with a smile.

"Dis," Thorin replies in greeting, giving his younger sister a smile in return. Dis steps to the side and Thorin enters the home. Dis notices the tension in her older brothers' shoulders and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Thorin, what's wrong?' she asks, watching her brother closely.

"Dis, we need to talk," Thorin says, turning around to face his sister.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILILFILI

Fili and Kili hear a knock at the door and their mother going to answer it. They had just gotten back from training and were putting their weapons away. Their ears perk up when they hear their uncles' voice, and they move to exit the room.

"Dis, we need to talk," Thorin's voice is heard, sounding wary. Fili grabs Kili's arm and holds him back. Kili looks over at his older brother, furrowing his eyebrows in question. Fili puts a finer to his lips and Kili nods in understanding. They open the door a crack to better hear the conversation.

"I am leaving for a while," Thorin says, looking his sister in the eyes. Dis waits for him to explain. "I'm going to take back Erebor. I'm going to get our home back."

"Thorin, Smaug…" Dis begins. Thorin cuts her off.

"You've seen the signs as well as I have. We have to go now," Thorin says, taking a few steps towards her. Fili and Kili look at each other, their faces shining with excitement. They had heard stories of Erebor from their uncle and now they were going to be able to see it themselves. They knew without a doubt their uncle would get it back. Dis stares at him, seeing the determination in his face.

"Who's going with you?" she finally asks, concern showing in her voice.

"So far? Dwalin, Balin. Oin, Gloin. Dori, Nori, and Ori. And Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. I am making another stop to our kin to get more help from them," Thorin explains, watching Dis carefully. Dis nods her head. She glances towards the back of the house where he sons had just gone to when a thought occurs to her. Dis looks over at Thorin, taking in his posture. He seems hesitant and wary and as if he has something else he wants to say.

"You didn't just come here to tell me you are leaving on this quest did you?" Dis asks, deep down already knowing what it is Thorin came to talk to her about.

"I want Fili to come with me," Thorin says, awaiting the fallout. Dis shakes her head adamantly.

"No. How could you ask me that?" Dis says. Kili looks over at his brother, seeing Fili purposely not looking at him. Thorin's voice draws Kili's attention back to the conversation before them.

"He's of the line of Durin, the next in line to the throne; my heir. It's his duty…" Thorin begins, his voice serious and his eyes never leaving Dis'. This time Dis interrupts him.

"His duty is this family. His brother. No. It's too dangerous. I've already lost my husband…" Dis counters, not backing down from her brother, the king. "Besides, you know you won't be able to _just_ take Fili."

"I will tell Kili he needs to stay here," Thorin offers. Kili's face hardens and he moves to interrupt his mother and uncle, but Fili predicts this and he grabs his brothers' arm again and holds him back. Fili looks over at Kili and shakes his head when Kili looks at him. Kili scowls but listens to the direction nonetheless.

"Have you forgotten what it's like to have a younger brother? To look after one?" Dis challenges Thorin. Thorin's face darkens and he takes a step forward.

"Of course I haven't," Thorin says angrily, a scowl on his face and a glare in his eye aiming at his sister.

"Then you know that Kili will not just _stay behind_. He will follow you. And most likely get into trouble and get hurt," Dis says knowingly. Thorin sighs, knowing his sister is right. "If you take one, you'll have to take both and I won't send both of my sons."

Suddenly, Fili runs out of the room and over to where his mother and uncle are. Neither Dis nor Thorin are surprised to see this, both assuming the boys were listening. Thorin is just surprised it took this long for one to show up; he thought for sure that Kili would've ran out when he had offered to tell Kili he had to stay behind.

"Mother, I'm going with Thorin," Fili states, looking directly at his mother.

"Fili…" Dis begins only to have Fili interrupt her.

"I need to do this. We are the line of Durin and I should be helping to take Erebor back," Fili argues, looking earnestly at his mother. Dis look sat him, sighing, knowing she had lost this fight the moment her brother had knocked on their door.

"I guess there's no stopping you," Dis reluctantly relents, seeing the determination on her eldest sons' face. Fili nods his head, his eyes glancing back at his brother standing in the doorway, whose determined face rivals his own. Kili quickly makes his way over to them and stands next to his older brother.

"I'm going too," Kili announces, looking directly at his mother. Dis looks between her sons, seeing the blood of Durin running thick in their veins.

"Go to your rooms. Let your uncle and I talk," she finally says. She isn't fooling anyone; Dis knew they'd be listening but at least they wouldn't be right there. Fili and Kili share a look but move back to the room they just emerged from. As Dis suspected, they leave the door open and are listening in again. Thorin watches his nephews leave, a proud smirk on his face. He knows they're listening but precedes into the conversation anyways. Thorin turns his attention back to Dis.

At least if Kili comes as well, we'll be able to keep an eye on him," Thorin points out. Dis crosses her arms and stares at her brother. Kili makes a face.

"I don't need to be watched like a child," he mutters harshly.

"Sh," Fili says, giving his younger brother a look. Kili scowls but closes his mouth and listens to his mother and uncle.

"Fine," Dis gives in, glaring at Thorin, not happy about this at all but knowing she'll never win this battle. Not with all three of the men in her life are against her.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis walks over to where he eldest son is sitting. Thorin had left earlier that day and Fili had taken his swords and daggers, as well as Kili's sword, to get sharpened. Dis sits down across from her son and Fili looks over at her. Dis reaches over and grabs Fili's hand looking him in the eye.

"Mother, I have to do this," Fili says, meeting Dis' gaze. Dis nods her head.

"I know. Just promise me something. Promise me you'll look after Kili. Take care of him and protect him. Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless," Dis says, worry for her sons lacing her words.

"Of course mother," Fili says, nodding his head.

"Be careful yourself and come home. Bring your brother home," Dis continues, knowing if Fili was to get hurt it would be because he was trying to protect Kili.

"I promise," Fili says, giving Dis' hand a reassuring squeeze. Dis nods her head, standing up and beginning to leave. She stops and turns around.

"Fili," Dis calls to her son and Fili looks up at her. "No matter what anyone says, you belong with your brother."

Fili nods his head and Dis nods hers in return. Dis turns around and goes to find her youngest son, the one who she knew she really needed to talk to about this quest.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis walks into her youngest sons' room, seeing Kili packing a bag for their trip. Kili looks up when he hears someone approach him, seeing it's his mother. Dis picks up Kili's bow, remembering when Thorin first started teaching him how to use it. She and Thorin talked and decided with the bo, Kili would stay away from trouble. However, Kili still always seemed to find it wherever he went. Kili watches his mother, waiting for her to talk.

"I know you don't want me to go," Kili finally speaks up, watching his mother's body language.

"You're right, I don't. But there's nothing anyone can do that will make you stay behind and watch your brother go without you," Dis speaks up, setting the bow back down and looking over at her youngest son. Dis sighs and takes a seat on the bed, patting a spot next to her. Kili walks over and sits down next to her.

"I need you to promise me something," Dis says, meeting Kili's eyes. Kili nods his head. "Promise me you'll come back."

"You think I won't? Fili and I are two of the best fighters," Kili replies, turning to look at his mother fully.

"I think you're reckless and I don't doubt that you're a great fighter. But even the best fall," Dis points out truthfully, tilting her head forward slightly. Kili looks down at the floor, knowing his mother is right.

"Kili," Dis calls and Kili looks back up seeing the pleading look on his mothers' face. "I need you to promise me you'll come back. I can't lose my sons."

"I promise mother," Kili says sincerely. "I will come back."

"Take this as a reminder," Dis says pulling something out of her pocket and putting it in Kili's hand. Kili looks down at it. It's a rock with Dwarvish writing on it. Dis closes Kili's hand around it and Kili looks back up at her. "Don't forget your promise."

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dis stands in her doorway as her sons finish packing their ponies. Fili gets done first and gives his mother a hug goodbye, whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry mother, we'll come back. I'll make sure we both do," Fili whispers, not wanting his brother to know what he and his mother talked about.

"I know," Dis whispers back. Fili pulls away and climbs onto his pony. Kili goes to his mother and gives her a hug. Dis feels her eyes begin to water. She is worried about both boys but it is Kili who'd end up in trouble or hurt. It is always Kili. Kili pulls away and climbs upon his horse.

"Don't forget your promise," Dis calls making eye contact with both boys. Fili glances over at Kili before looking back at his mother and nodding his head. Kili nods his head as well and pats his pocket where he has put the rock his mother gave him. Fili and Kili turn their horses around and Dis waves, watching her sons leave her, dread filling the pit of her stomach.

AN: So, because I have no clue what Dis is truly like, I kind of just used Thorin, Kili, and Fili as a basis. I would assume that she is probably just as stubborn as them and determined as well. I can also see her being very protective of her sons after her husband died and having strong familial ties. I can also see her being one of the only people to stand up to Thorin and get away with it, what with him being king. I figure this because she's his younger sister and I can see him letting her get away with a lot more things than anyone else. I know in the movie we find out that Dis gave Kili the rock so I really wanted to explore the conversation she would've had with him. I also think that Dis would've talked to Fili as well, especially about looking out for his little brother. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this story and please review! I love hearing what everyone has to say.


End file.
